


For the friends we have here

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Dragonyule, Gen, Gift Making, Homesickness, Set during and inspired by DY!Xain's stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Dragonyule should be spent alongside those you hold dear, even as most of these seem or are so far away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	For the friends we have here

“And… Alright, that should do the trick. There you go, Amane!”

Handing her the toys she asked for, Irfan got up, stretching a bit. Toys for baby dragons weren’t that hard to make, but they needed a little bit of extra sturdiness, which Irfan, used to several kinds of animals, as well as Yue, knew how to achieve.

After finishing his warm-ups, he looked back to the considerably quiet Child of Miracles, and went for a poke. “What’s that? Not offering even a single word of thanks after what I did? A very stuck-up child you are, Amane!”

“Hey now! I already told you time and time again, STOP treating me like a child!”

“And yet, you keep coming back to me for help. It’s not my fault you never stop acting like one.”

Following that exchange, Amane let out a huff of frustration, but, even then, it quickly changed, with the girl sitting down again with a look of pensive sadness. Now a bit concerned, Irfan let their usual bickering on the backburner for a bit, and asked. “Got a lot on your mind, I wager?”

Sighing, she replied. “I wasn’t a good friend to Xainfried, earlier today. He likely thinks I hate him right now and I couldn’t even just tell him what I wanted to warn him about! I’m just… I’m just feeling like a failure right now. Both to him, and as a leader to my people.”

Remaining in silence for a bit longer, the tribe heir stated. “You’re a person who has been a big deal for a long while, and not the way I have been on my tribe” The idea that Amane, of all people, was someone of great importance to a complete country, was something that Irfan had trouble getting his head around, but, by now, had mostly accepted. “You were revered, pretty much! It’s no wonder you had no time to practice your social skills. But I’d say you’re a lot better now than when you first arrived at the Halidom, Child of Miracles.”

“You’re really gonna say that even as we haven’t really stopped fighting all the time?”

“Yup. You got a good heart in there, I know that.” Irfan replied. “Xainfried may have been hurt by what you said, but he knows you’re a good person, too. So, just chin up, will you? You have the right to mess up sometimes.”

Taking a deep breath, the woman finally got up and restored some of her pride. “Very well! As much as I may dislike to admit, you’re right.” Softening a bit, she added. “Thank you. Both for the advice, and the help with the presents. Even if you infuriate me to no end every once in a while, you can always come by if you want me to pay back the favor.”

“You got it, little girl.” Amane let out noises of frustration, as Irfan followed that by ruffling her hair a bit, before adding. “Now go ahead and deliver your gifts. Have a happy Dragonyule, Amane, even if it’s away from your people.”

“... And a happy Dragonyule to you too, Irfan. I hope happiness finds you today, even as you’re away from your tribe.”

Taking her leave, Amane’s words left made it the mercenary’s turn to be left in a thoughtful state.

This was now the second Dragonyule he spent far from home.

…

They were fine. He knew they were. For now, he’d focus on the joy and company to be found right where he was, and the one they'd all have together on this very kingdom, someday.


End file.
